Alone
by Kausa
Summary: Akuroku, the first chapter is kind of really bad... . Its ok for a first fic, and if you liked this you'll love my other story, "The Mirror"! yay for self-promotion!
1. Chapter 1

He always wanted to leave. But the tight grasp of the organization was to harsh. He lacked friends. He hated their ideas. And he was all around miserable.

Although there was one. A tall redhead, with deep jade eyes.

He lost all value to his life.

He could have left. He would have been killed but...he could have. The only thing keeping him there was that man.

And their undying, secret love.

Act one: A hearts awakening

He had been in the organization for months, without anyone. Being used as a weapon for an unholy design. He was secluded, apart from the world. Until the day he walked into his life.

Roxas was special; he was forced to stay in a room by himself until the plan was to be carried out. Everyday different members would bring his meals, but it was mostly the same three men. A tall man, medium build and soft rose hair. For some reason this man always smiled at Roxas, which struck him as odd.

A muscle bound man, with black hair and an eye patch. This man glared at him, acting as though he was disgusted at him. The other regular man was blond, like Roxas himself but a lighter shade, who pretended that Roxas wasn't there.

Through months of people delivering his meals he had met most of the other members. At least eight, as he counted. Oddly, no one had ever talked to him. In all his time there, he had never heard another human voice, except the voices in the hall and the laughter from what he thought was the lunch room.

Roxas hated the organization so much. Finally one day he started plotting, and planning. All he knew was his small prison, and the bathroom against to it.

His plan was simple, tie all the fabric he could get a hold of together and slide down the tower. The view from his window was black. That's all he ever saw.

Sitting in his room one day, hungry waiting for his meal, he was plotting his escape even more. His plan was coming into fruition. He would get out, at long last, in three more days. That's all the time he needed. Suddenly his door opened, his gaze fixed on the ceiling, it was just another member bringing his meal to him.

"What? You won't even say hi?"

Roxas jumped up, thinking, had this man talked to him? It had been months since he had any human interaction. Someone….someone was talking to him!

"You miss her don't you?" The man that asked this was tall, like all the others, by this point Roxas figured he was the shortest and youngest here, and he had a brilliant red mane of hair, the roots a dark brown. His eyes shone like emeralds in the sun, and he had tiny triangles under his eyes, which Roxas found oddly, attractive.

"W-who are you talking about?" Roxas fumbled on his words in front of the beautiful man.

"What ever girl you're thinking about, I mean you must have a girlfriend. Such a handsome man like yourself." His voice was like velvet, smooth and soft, with a hint of sarcasm.

Roxas' face blushed a as red as the handsome tall mans hair, or at least it felt like that. His mind was blank in this mans presence. The silence went on for what seemed like hours; finally he spoke, in a small voice. "I don't have a girlfriend…I've never had a girlfriend...In fact I can't seem to remember life before this place…"

The tall, lanky, man smirked and walked over to the bed Roxas was sprawled out on. He quickly sat up, so the man could sit down.

He let out a contented sigh, and began to speak.

"My name is Axel." He said as he held out his hand.

Roxas stared at the outstretched hand, wondering about everything that was going through his mind at the moment.

"…Shake it"

The words shook Roxas back into reality. He quickly grabbed the hand, which was soft and the feeling of it clasped in his sent shivers down his spine and goose bumps prickled his skin. He had never felt this way before.

As his palm began to sweat the man let go.

"You know, you have yet to tell me your name."

Roxas blushed again, still thinking of the touch of Axel's hand.

Sighing Axel got up, and headed for the door. He looked down as he began to walk. "Well…I have work to do. Good bye."

And that's it. He was gone. As far as Roxas new, gone for good.

Roxas sat up straight in his bed, and wept and the thought of never seeing him again. He hand never felt such a way for someone, and a man at that! He was disgusted at himself, at the same time he was happy.

That night he left his dinner untouched. He had a lot of thinking to do tonight.

Act two: Loves requiem

It had been weeks since Roxas had seen him. The more the thought about that one encounter the more he pined for him. All Roxas could think about anymore was his touch, the way he smelled, his gaze. It was driving him mad.

Until one day, it happened. He sauntered back into the room, with a hot meal in hand. But much to Axel's dismay, Roxas was gone.

He set his meal down on the table next to the bed, and sat. He couldn't stop thinking about Roxas either, but he would never let that on to the others. What would they think if he fell in love with such a young boy? Besides he couldn't love a boy. Or anyone for that matter. He had no heart, which is why the boy was there in the first place. That boy, that dirty blond, skinny, sea-blue eyed boy…He would help them. Give them all their hearts back. Then maybe, Axel could love him.

But then a thought crossed his mind, what if the plan did something to Roxas? He didn't know what Xemnas had planed for Roxas, what if he was going to get killed in the process?

He sat there pondering this all, when the door to the bathroom opened. The boy who stepped out was Axel's one and only. It was his Roxas.

"Took you long enough," Axel smirked "I brought you dinner."

Roxas smiled and blushed slightly as Axel patted the bed next to him, inviting Roxas to sit with him.

As he sat, they looked into each others eyes. There they sat, gaze locked into place, for an eternity. At least Roxas wished they could.

Axel leaned forward toward Roxas, and whispered "I could get in a lot of trouble you know…" His voice was soft, and lacked the sarcasm it had last time. He leaned closer to Roxas' face.

"But I had to see you again…"

Closer still.

"I felt something last time I saw you…"

Roxas could feel his warm breath as he drew closer.

"I couldn't take it anymore…I had to see you again…Roxas I…"

The gap between them grew even smaller.

"I feel something for you, something I haven't felt since I had a heart and…"

Their noses touched, and Roxas blushed harder then he thought he ever did before.

"I think I love you."

Finally the gap between them was gone, and they where locked in a kiss deeper and more passionate then either had ever felt.

After what seemed like hours Axel pulled away. Roxas was shocked, he didn't know how to reply. There they sat, in silence, until Axel arose and said, almost in a whisper "Your such a bad kisser…You know that don't you?"

With that, he left.

That night, Roxas enjoyed his meal more then any he had in this place yet. He didn't care if he was gay or not, because now he wasn't alone. Now he wasn't just gay or straight. Now, he was in love.

From that day forward Axel brought his every meal. This made Roxas ecstatic. They sat on that tiny uncomfortable bed for hours every night and did nothing but talk. There where no more kisses, much to the dismay of them both. Neither knew how the other felt.

A few weeks pasted, and their love grew strong. But their love was not the only thing coming to be. So was the great plan Xemnas had cooking up.

This worried Axel to no extent. He had to do something to get his love out, even if it meant losing him forever.

Act three: The loss of a heart

Axel had to figure out a way to get his love out of the organization before the plan came into being. Roxas didn't know anything of his life before, as Sora.

Whenever he asked why he couldn't remember before his imprisonment, Axel changed the subject, or left in a huff. He had quite the temper.

When one night, early summer, Axel brought Roxas his breakfast and bad news.

"Roxas…we need to talk" His voice was harsh, and cold, something Roxas had never heard from him before.

They sat on the tiny bed; Axel wouldn't look into Roxas' eyes, or even in his direction. Normally he couldn't help but stare at the small blond boy.

"What's wrong…You aren't looking at me…did…did I do something…?" Roxas was about to break into tears.

"Well…No but…" Axel stood up, his head down and his face shadowed.

"But you need to leave. Get out. You just…we can't see each other ever again!"

He thrust his had back, a small section of the room swirled into a black vortex.

"GO!" Axel screamed, and Roxas ran toward it, he had never seen Axel this upset. Before walking into the vortex, Axel grabbed his arm and kissed him deeply, then shoved him into a depth of darkness and despair.

Roxas thought he tasted the salty tinge of tears in his kiss…

Roxas woke up in a sunny little town square.

There was a huge train station behind him, and the sun was setting.

He got up and brushed himself off.

"Where….Where am I? Where's Axel?"

He began to look around and spotted a man in a black coat, the hood covering most of the face.

Tears streamed from his eyes and he ran, hoping to be untied with the one he loved.

The man put out his hand and it hit Roxas' head, as he fell back he heard the man say, "We're going to get Sora back….one way or another."


	2. Chapter 2

In all our lives, we come across people.  
People who impact us, in ways we could never imagine.  
Until the effects are quite set in place....

Act one: A new day dawns

"If it where up to me, school would only last a week" The boy with the blond spiky hair and the beautiful deep brown eyes stated in his 'matter of fact' way.  
"Why only a week Hayner? I mean if its that short...why have any of it?" Questioned the only girl of the group, with brown hair and green eyes.  
"Because" He took a look lick of his sea-salt ice cream "That's enough time to see all your friends, get a year book, sign it, make plans, get phone numbers,  
and plan out your whole summer!" He laughed, and so did the rest of his friends. Hayner glanced over to the chubby boy with brown hair and brown eyes, asking  
"Why are you so quite today Pence?"  
Pence looked up from his ice cream, most people would see a teenager like Pence and guess he never misses out on his ice cream, but today it was dripping on the  
floor as it melted. Pence was a deep thinker despite his looks. He was really out of it.  
"What where you guys talking about?" He finally managed to say.  
The girl got up, threw away her Popsicle stick, and sighed "You've been so out of it lately..."  
Pence looked down, watching without emotion as his ice cream fell to the floor off his stick.  
"Sorry Olette...I guess...I'm worried about Roxas."  
The group looked up. Standing in the doorway was a short boy, about Hayners height, in a black and white outfit. His hair hung down in his face, drenched.  
A giggle arose from Olette "Wow it's really raining huh?"  
The boy dripped as he came into the club house, sat on a box next to Hayner and sighed "I hate the rain...."  
Pence handed the wet boy a towel and smiled "Well at least it's only a few days till summer! That means the rain is warm right? You know we were worried, I wish you-"  
"Slow down Pence, I've only been here for 2 minutes, can I breath before you start attacking me with questions?" Roxas cut him off.  
The mood in the club house went from somber and quite to lighthearted and cheerful.  
The group just wasn't the same without him. They hadn't known Roxas for that long but he was the heart of the group.

"That boy has such a big heart..."  
"For someone lacking one" The man in that familiar black coat interrupted.  
"Why must you focus on that so much? Be happy you are getting your friend back...Seems like that's all you care about" His voice was as cold and dark as he looked, his face wrapped  
in red bandage matching his coat. His orange eyes shown as he spoke to the man in the black hood.  
"That is all I care about...what else is there to live for?" Looking like a member of that familiar organization that had once imprisoned Roxas, as it set his heart free.  
DiZ, the man in the wrappings, watched Roxas live his life. He was waiting for the day he could set everything right again.  
But with DiZ, a man in the organization coats sat, talked, and watched along side him, waiting for not the day of revenge and pain, but of love and reuniting with the man he once loved and lost.

Back at the club house, Roxas was dry and with his own sea-salt ice cream.  
"I can't believe it...It seems like just yesterday I started school with you guys, and we are just two days away from the first day of summer!!" His voice was quite but excited.  
Pence had risen back from his despair as Roxas was here; in fact the whole group was much happier.  
The smell of the clean air wafted into the club house. The rain had stopped.  
"You have all the luck don't you little guy?" Laughed Hayner "You're here for 5 minutes and the rain stopped and the sun comes out, look rainbows!!" Hayner had almost fell over laughing.  
Roxas gave Hayner his signature "Death Glare" as they called it "Shut up Hayner...I've had a bad day..."  
Getting up, Olette interjected "I bet! I saw you in math today, really just wailed on you didn't he? I mean how are you suposta know how to find X? It not like he taught it all year to us..."  
Another death glare, this time at Olette, shut her up.  
"I mean...I don't know something just doesn't feel right...Like something's gonna happen or..."  
"Or what? You're just paranoid. Besides, be excited, it's your first summer in twilight town!" Hayner stood, and raised his fist to the air in "victory".

Act two: Those who don't have hearts shouldn't feel...

The night was cold. As had been the day. His whole life was cold and lonely now.  
He sat in that old chamber. The one that he had met his one true love. The prison that had sunken the soul of his mate. The hell that was made heaven with one quick kiss.  
Staring out the window of this prison, though all he saw was darkness, he dreamed. He dreamed of the day they would meet again. He dreamed of that long ago kiss.  
He dreamed, because that was the only joy he had left.  
His once lipid emerald eyes had become dull, and his once glorious smile had became a perpetual frown.  
He no longer talked with a cocky tone. He very rarely did talk anymore.  
The organizations leader, Xemnas, had none punished him like he had thought. Even if he had, Axel would have liked it.  
It would have given him something to fill the void. Maybe Xemnas would have even turned him into dusk. Then he knew he wouldn't be able to feel.  
Or so he thought.  
Still, with all this rushing through his mind, he still dreamed of only the boys' smile and the blue eyes that had given him so much hope. Hope, he would one day see the sky, grass, trees, and life, as  
he did when human so many time. He never knew how much he took for granted in his last life.  
Demyx had told him that few nobodys where lucky enough to remember lives as human. Nobodys that did, where special. Special enough to join the organization.  
That's the line that had made him join. But Demyx had told him many times since then this same line.  
That line once gave him hope to. Although it seemed childish to him, he didn't care. He thought maybe he would become human again. Get back his heart.  
Then he walked into that prison, with that hot dinner, for the man of his dreams.  
The day they kissed, was the day he learned that he didn't need a heart to feel love. He had learned a lot of things being with Roxas. Today, and every day since he lost him, he reviewed them in his mind, as he stared into the darkness of the window...

As Axel pondered his life and what was to become of it, Demyx walked into the door.  
He stood tall, with blond hair. He was never the quite one in the organization, always telling everyone his own opinion, as if anyone wanted to hear him.  
This was not one of his "quite days" and Axel was about to hear all about it.

"Your such a little fagot" he told Axel, who was still dreaming out the window "I can't believe you miss that little runt, besides" He sat with Axel, who was still not looking up "It's your fault he's gone now anyway."  
Demyx's voice was very upsetting to Axel. It wasn't what he said that angered him, it was the tone, and Axel was all about tone of voice.  
Rising to his feet, the old Axel would have socked Deymx in the face and walked out without a word, but that was before he got his heart broken.  
Axel simply looked at the blond devil and walked away, angering Deymx more.  
Also standing with Axel, Deymx took what the old Axel would have done and turned it on him, punching him in the back, a kidney shot.  
With a grunt of pain from Axel, Deymx felt victorious, that is until he saw Axel swing back around for what will be another black eye for Deymx.  
As Deymx fell, the nape of his neck collided with the steel bed frame, as his world went black he heard Axel, in his old smug voice, say "Don't mess with me or Roxas, got it memorized?"

Act three: Summer boys

Finally the first day of summer had arrived. The gang was ecstatic, all but Roxas.  
He was dreaming, as was his soul mate in a far away land.  
Hayner and the gang made plans to get their favorite ice cream and sit atop the twilight tower, the tower over the train station.  
Roxas wasn't really into it; he had things to think about. He had been having weird dreams for the past month. Dreams of a dark castle, and a man with deep green eyes, and flowing red hair.  
In his dreams he felt so happy with the man, all they seemed to do was walk and hold hands or talk, and Roxas loved every minute of it. Then he woke up and he became more depressed then he ever had. Somehow he kept getting worse every time he woke up. Late in the last week of school, he started taking unnecessary sleeping drugs. He started showing up later and later for seeing his friends, he was even skipping his first few morning classes. If you where Hayner or Pence, missing school wasn't a big deal, but Roxas had always been perfectly on time and always tried his hardest.  
Roxas' dreams are what kept him sane, and alive. If he couldn't see that man in his sleep, he didn't know what he would do.

Atop the tower, the gang and the ever so reluctant Roxas ate ice cream in silence.  
They all had questions they knew they shouldn't ask.  
That is, until Hayner blurted out what everyone was thinking "Roxas what has been wrong with you lately? Are you going to go like emo or something?"  
Watching his ice cream melt as he always did when thinking, Roxas didn't look up. He didn't need to.  
"I'm…Going through something ok? Don't bug me…"  
Biting down on his own sea-salt ice cream Hayner snared "Well you know what? I care about you! WE care about you! You can't be so selfish as to not let your friends in when something's wrong!! You've been acting like a complete attention whore for like 2 months now and you don't give us any reason, well I'm sick of it! Tell us what the hell is wrong before I shove you off this tower and give you a REAL reason to be upset!!" Hayner was out of breath after this.  
There was a long pause. Roxas slowly finished his ice cream and got up.  
"I don't need this."  
He started down the tower, Olette called after him "Where are you going!? This isn't helping anything you know…"  
Stopping only for a moment, Roxas replied "I'm an attention whore remember, I'm going to get myself some more attention…"


	3. Chapter 3

Some days, we don't feel like talking.  
Some days, we feel like having everyone around.  
And some days, some days, we feel like real nobodys.

Act one: Give me, give me, never gets.

"I can't believe he did this...I mean why does he mfake us worry so much?" Olette asked pacing the floor fairly quick, her brown hair flowing behind her.  
Looking up from the floor, coming out of a deep thought, Pence interjected with "He just…He has a lot of "skeletons in his closet…lets not look into it to much", Pence said "skeletons" with finger quotations, as he often does. Oddly, Hayner had yet to say anything on the subject, he always has something to say about anfything to do with Roxas.  
It was raining again, as if often did efarly and mid summer. Roxas loved the rain, but this was never a reason for him to be late.  
After his little "Tantrum", as Hayner kept calling it, no one had seen him.  
"You know, I've heard that people say they want "attention", then kill themselves!!" Olette frantically waved her arms trying to get the guys to notice her. Hayner kept looking out the door, waiting.  
Pence returned to staring at his feet. Soon, Olette saw they didn't care, and simply put her arms down, and sat upon the floor. A lone silence fell over the gang. They all had the same idea, that if they didn't talk about him, he would show up and be ok; maybe if they hoped and prayed hard enough, he would show up, just…maybe.  
It was about five in the after noon, and still no one had said much, a few sighs here and there and maybe a little small talk, but nothing about Roxas. It had been four hours of waiting and hoping.  
It began to get cold, and soon Olette started to complain again, she complained a lot when she was upset, as most girls do, but the guys weren't having it tonight.  
"I can't believe he did this…do you think-"  
"SHUT UP Olette….Just…Shut up." Hayner talked over her. She feel quite once again. Only not as silent this time, she was sobbing, a sniffle here and a yip there but, she was quite. Finally at about seven pm, Pence's little sister came to the club house, and called him home. Still no one talked but they all knew, it was time to go home. Roxas wasn't coming back....

Act two: Acting on influence.

Sitting in his control panel, with a screen for ever area of Twilight Town, DiZ couldn't find Roxas anywhere. Looking for hours he was lost. He watched much of what happened at the club house. DiZ was a hard man, he was never touched by anything but this…this made him sad. He knew the sad truth about Hayner, Pence, and Olette, but regardless he was stricken by the fact they feel so strongly for Roxas. Roxas had to be somewhere, he couldn't leave Twilight town. So DiZ sent Riku to look for him. Riku didn't really like Roxas but, he had to comply, if he ever wanted to see the love of his life again.  
On the streets of Twilight Town Riku wasn't the only man in a black hooded jacket. Also looking for the love of HIS life, Axel, the flame haired, green eyed wonder of Organization XIII.

It was late night and Riku was near the train station. He hated looking through this terrible town for some kid he didn't like, but he did it, for the man he loved. To no avail, he searched, not well, but he did.  
Axel on the other hand, had searched every plant and under every rock. He was determined to find Roxas. He ignored the many odd looks. The people looking over their shoulders, trying not to let him know they were talking about him. Late into the night, Axel saw something very odd.  
Another member of Organization XIII, or so he thought. The hood was up on this member, but he felt it must be Demyx, he always had something out for Axel, no one really knew why.  
Axel readied his chakrams and fire, as he knew if Demyx saw him here, he would never here the end of it. Rushing up to Demyx, he intended to hurt him, and make sure he never said anything to xemnas.  
Riku on the other hand had no idea that some organization member would ever be here, and trying to kill him. He didn't even seen Axel until a flaming chakram was zooming by his head. He looked back in shock, and saw the deranged Axel, trying to murder him. Riku wasn't in the fighting mood, but he was never one to be caught off guard. Quickly, he charged at Axel with his dark keyblade, slashing at Axels' right arm, where a chakram was still present. With a spray of blood the chakram, as well as Axel writhing in pain, were on the ground. Then as fast as a blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving Axel to possibly die in a puddle of his own blood. It was close to midnight, Axel was in terrible pain, losing blood, and still Roxas was gone. The sky was crying for him, a warm sad rain.

Act three: Is he really gone?

The next day Olette rushed to the club house at high noon. Hayner and Pence were already there.  
Pence was, as he was yesterday, sitting on a box and staring at his feet. Hayner on the other hand was laying on his back, thinking. Olette rushed in screaming "ROXAS!!!"  
Hayner and Pence jumped up to see their beloved friend again. When Olette entered, the group let out a sad united sigh.  
"Why did you have to go and get our hopes up Olette?" Hayner asked laying back down.  
Joining him on the ground, only sitting, Olette huffed "I thought maybe…he would be here but…damn it…" The group returned to their sad atmosphere. No one knew what had happened to their best friend, they needed him, and he needed them. "I…I can't believe myself…This is all my fault" Hayner stated as he arose from the ground "I need to put this right but…how?" Sighing sadly, he sat very hard back down, landing with a thud. The group was in despair, with no way out, at least they thought so.

DiZ and Riku sat in the control panel, wondering and watching as they did many days, but this day they didn't chat about minuscule things like normal. They where quite, like everyone else that had ever come in contact with Roxas, something wasn't right. Riku had suffered a burn on his right ear from Axels' flaming chakram. He didn't seem to care much, Riku was a fighter; mostly for that one person. He knew he would see that person again soon and then he would become himself again. That day he waited for would be amazing and everything would be perfect again. Thus, he waited, for the person he loved and the wonderful reunion. He knew in his heart, he would see him again.

Axel wasn't dead, he was strong like Riku. He was back at the tower that once kept his love and where they met. He didn't know where Roxas was either. If he just told xemnas that Roxas was dead, then he would be free. Not Axel, Roxas would be. Then it came to Axel's mind, what if Roxas and Sora…No he couldn't think that way. He had to stay positive and he had to get Roxas back. That is, if he is even alive anymore. Axel needed a day or two to heal, but then he would adeptly search for Roxas. He would be the first to find him. He WOULD save his love and they WOULD be free, together. They would get new names and they would live in peace and harmony. This is what Axel dreamed about all the times he stared into the darkness.  
When he and Roxas lived together, free, he would see the sunshine everyday. He would see the grass and the beautiful ponds. He would feel the wind and rain. He would be free and alive. More then he ever had with a heart. He and Roxas both.  
Axel sat up. He had a plan. The perfect one.  
He knew, he would get Roxas back, even if it meant someone would die.  
His plan was harsh and rash but, so was Axel.  
Spawning a black vortex and jumping into it, he didn't even notice the blood stains he left on the bed.  
Axel was determined; he would do this no matter the cost.


	4. Chapter 4

-1"…..So you mean Sora's memories are effecting ours?…."  
"I may no longer be me? How can I be anyone else?"

Act one: Somewhere

Somewhere…That's where everyone said Roxas was. Because definitely he was _somewhere. _How could someone be nowhere?  
That was what everyone close to Roxas or Sora's heart was thinking. No one ever questioned, what if Roxas really was _nowhere?_ Is that even possible?  
Sitting alone at the screens of his computer and wondering this question and many more, DiZ waited and watched Olette, Pence, and Hayner.

Humming an oddly jolly tune Olette wandered into the club house about noon. Pence and Hayner lay in the club house sadly waiting for their best friend. Hayner on the boxes full of junk, and Pence on the ground, starting into the nothingness of the ceiling. As Olette wandered in humming, the boys looked up.  
"What are you so cheery about today?" pondered Hayner, sitting up.  
"I don't know, I just woke up really happy." A huge smile crossed her face "I had a dream, about Roxas! I think I know where he is."  
Sitting up faster then a chubby boy should, gasping, Pence and Hayner shouted in unison "WHAT?!"

"Yup! I think I know exactly where he is! I mean…if my dream is right…" She walked in and sat with Pence.  
"Should we follow my dream?" Staring into Olette's soft, luminescent, green eyes Pence replied with pride as he always did when talking to Olette "Of course we should! I mean…we have no other leads…So why not?"  
"Because its dumb…We aren't 'detectives' anymore you know…Not like when we were five." Hayner scowled.  
Pence was always quick to defend Olette "Hey, we might as well try it. If you don't want to help then me and Olette will go without you!" Standing up, Pence offered his hand to Olette, to help her up, she gladly took it.  
Hayner lay where he was, slightly pissed they wanted to do something as dumb as follow a dream. Part of him _did_ want to follow them, but he had a plan of his own.

A plan. Seemed like many people these days had a plan for Roxas.  
Axel was gearing up, still wounded from Riku, for his own plan. He didn't need a lot, but it was a pain to move and scheme. Axel wasn't really a good multi-tasker. He knew this plan of his would cause him much pain, maybe more then he could handle and maybe he would die, but he would die for Roxas. He had always wanted to die for someone he loved, and that was now Roxas.  
Little did he know that a fellow member of the Organization was planning also. Although his plan was to eliminate Axel. He watched in secret as Axel prepared for his plan.  
No one really knew why Axel and Demyx had such a hate for each other, but they did. At every chance they had, Axel would beat Demyx to a bloody puddle on the ground, and Demyx would embarrass Axel whenever he could. It may seem worse to get beat up then embarrassed but to Axel, it wasn't, in the least.  
Axel's latest beating, this morning after breakfast, wasn't as bad as normal because of his injured arm. Although he still received a black eye and a bloody nose, it was probably the least worst beating he had gotten from Axel. It didn't surprise anyone that Xemnas didn't seem to care his minions where being almost killed weekly, they were "replaceable".  
Demyx had never tried to hurt Axel, he was weaker and he knew Axel would find being embarrassed worse then being hurt, but today he saw his chance. Axels arm was in a sling and he had still managed to give Demyx a black eye and bloody nose, and not to Axel's knowledge, he wet his pants a little. Demyx hadn't fought back to Axel…Ever.  
So he would try to hurt Axel, and bad. He needed to stop Axel's plan, not only for his own sick gratification, but because Xemnas had told him so. He loved his job.  
Act two: So very many plans….

Walking at a fast pace, faster then someone as big as he should walk due to risk of heart or asthma attack, Pence and Olette raced toward what seemed a place only Olette knew in the whole town. Under bushes and over rocks, into alleyways and past houses Pence hadn't seen in years. Olette was always excited about everything, but this was something new. She came to the train station, but she took many odd back roads.  
Staring up at the last place they saw their best friend, Pence asked "W-why are we here?…Is Roxas alright? Why did you take so many odd roads? I…I don't get it…" Sighing she didn't know the answer either.  
They stayed there for quite a long time. Looking up.  
Soon, when the sun started to go down and Pence and Olette had been sitting on the stoop for a while, Hayner joined them and started to looking up at the tower.  
"So Olette, where's Roxas?" Hayner asked in his smug voice. At this remark, Olette began to cry.  
Roxas was part of their hearts, and not having him was like someone tearing out their hearts slowly with rusty spoons and chopsticks. Seeing Olette sobbing hurt Pence deeply, and he began to cry with her.

Emotional dribble. Having a heart must be so hard on them. Even if they weren't really all here.  
It was bittersweet to Axel, not having a heart himself. He wished he could love Roxas to no extent, as he felt he did, but he didn't know if he _could_ without a heart. Roxas made him feel like he used to, when he had a heart of his own, but where those days gone forever?  
Without a heart, you are essentially emotionless. Then again that begs the question 'how can Axel and Roxas love each other?"  
Axel was watching in the shadows. He knew how it felt to be without his Roxas. But see, he was _his_ Roxas, not theirs. He was a bitter man.  
Hayner, Pence, and Olette sat on the stoop and watched helplessly as they where encircled in flames.  
A shadow emerged from the flames, a black cloaked figure walking slowly towards them.  
With every step, fear was breathed into their hearts. Olette began to cry harder, Pence hugged Olette's arm tightly.  
The cloaked figure slowly took off his hood. He had hair like the flames around them and his eyes where doused in shadows.  
"W-who….are you?" Sobbed Olette.  
Looking up, showing his radiant green eyes and odd purple triangles under them, he said "Who am I? Oh, I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

Hayner and the gang were sure this man was their death, as sure as Axel was.  
As Axel threw his arms out to both sides, flaming chakrams appeared in his hands, the crying brown haired girl and the sobbing, chubby, girly man didn't seem to bother him, he was heartless after all.  
"Where, where is my Roxas?!" Axel screamed at them, flames bursting around them.  
Sobbing uncontrollably, snot starting to pour from her nose, Olette begged "We don't know! We've been looking for him…He's our friend…We….we don't know…please don't do this…"  
Statements like this reminded him of Demyx, who he hated more then anyone, and pissed him off farther then he had been in a long time. His rebuttal to Olette's plea was a lick of flame across the face.  
Her cry of pain enthralled Axel into a fury as burning hot as the flames that surrounded them.  
Hayner and Pence quickly turned to Olette, trying to soften her tears.  
"I…Will ask you again…" The flames around them burst more and tore around them in a wisping fury. "WHERE IS ROXAS?!" The flames whipped around them and lashed at the gang, burning them in various places.  
With a final, enormous blast, the deed had been done. Hayner, Pence, and Olette lay on the stoop of the last place they saw their best friend, the place where Hayner had possibly doomed Roxas to a dark death of suicide.  
Without his answer, his fire subsided and he began to leave, but turning he saw the man he hated even more then the gang of children he just murdered, Demyx.  
"Well well well, won't Xemnas be happy to hear about what little Axel did this time." He smugly said, his arms crossed, laughing at the whole predicament.  
Axel didn't need to hide behind his chakrams this time, he held out his hand and fire shot from it, stabbing Demyx through the stomach. With a grunt of pain, he fell to his knees. Demyx gasped for his dying breath, bleeding and burning from the inside out. As Axel passed Demyx, he whispered "You should have known you fucker, you should have known not to mess with me…Not when I just lost the only person that ever fucking mattered to me…got…it…memorized?" with a demonic giggle, he noticed Demyx's face was close to the floor, and he etiquettely kicked him in the teeth.  
Axel was right, he had nothing left to live for. He had to face Xemnas now, and he knew this might be his last time.  
It was about seven p.m., Axel had possibly killed three children and a member of his Organization. If he had found Roxas, this would have been a great day.

Act three: Sweet cuppin' cakes

Watching in horror, DiZ was mortified, as was Riku. They had just witnessed the possible deaths of three teenagers and a man from the Organization. Having dealt with the Organization before, Riku knew how terrible they were and how they valued life; but he had never seen this side of them. Innocent children. Even DiZ shed a tear or two over the children. He watched as Demyx died slowly, laying on the ground writhing in pain. His blood seeping onto the cold stone of the train station courtyard. Riku was so disgusted by all this, he had to leave. He looked one last time at the screen and at DiZ, crying, and left into a world of uncertainty.  
Leaving the mansion with his hood draped over his face to shadow it, he softly cried, for he finally realized, he had lost Roxas. Everyone had lost him, but Roxas being gone meant the world to Riku for one reason.  
He lost Sora.  
He lost the light and the hope he had left in his heart. Riku's time in the darkness warped his mind, but the only thing saving his heart was thinking of seeing Sora again.  
Now that Sora was gone, what was to happen to Riku?

Everyone's future seemed so chaotic right now, no one knew what was to come of next week or even tomorrow. Five people clinging to life, three unconscious huddled together and burned, one bleeding and burning, and one laying in a sewer out of reach and out of sight, painfully gasping for breath.

He had stormed away from his friends, angered days ago. After hours of walking to cool off, he came across an open subway gate. They had closed the subway years ago, it was really weird to see a gate open.  
He walked in, and it slammed closed behind him. Startled he fell back into the sewer. After falling about 10 feet, and landing on his left arm, he had suffered three broken ribs, a broken arm, and a punctured lung.  
He clung to life, gasping for every painful breath, waiting to be saved. Today, he began to cough up blood, and he lost all hope of seeing Axel again.  
Starved, lost, broken, Roxas still waited for his the love of his life to save him…He was Roxas' last hope…


	5. Chapter 5

Trip over love, and you can get back up.  
Fall in love, and you are falling forever....

Act one: Hospitals suck…?

Demyx lay in the bed of the hospital of the organizations tower, broken, barely clinging to life.f  
Suffering from broken ribs, broken jaw, third degree burns and a scrape on the knee, he cursed Axel's name.  
At least he did in his head, because he could no longer talk. Well for a few weeks that is. For most of the organization this was an amazing gift from Axel. For one member especially, it was like heaven on earth.  
Sadly Larxene was on med duty this week. Larxene was the only female in the organization, she had blond hair in the shape of antennae protruding out of her head. She had mean, piercing, hollow blue eyes, many members were afraid to stare into them, they thought she would burn out what was left of their souls. The weeks that she was on med duty, everyone was extra careful to not get hurt or sick in the lightest. And this week was her week. That means she has to run the infirmary for the rest of the week, it being Monday, Demyx was pretty effectively screwed.  
Larxene hated Demyx as much as, if not more, then Axel. Again, this was a mystery. Most of the organization disliked him, but not near as much as Axel and Larxene did.  
But there was one. A boy with blue-silver hair. He liked books, was very quiet, and short like Roxas was.

Demyx spent his days reading books that his love let him borrow for his stay. His visiting hours were between noon and eight at night. It was currently three, and Demyx was promised that his visitors would be here at promptly noon, when the visiting doors opened.

Three hours later and Demyx was still waiting. Just as he had given up hope, he set down his book and let out a sigh.  
"What ever is the matter honey buns?" Demyx knew that sweet voice anywhere. A voice like milk and honey, and just as silent. With every note of his voice, you could tell he cared for Demyx with all heart.  
Another reason Demyx loved this man so much.  
With a peck on the forehead, he dropped something small into Demyxs' lap. A box, wrapped in a light, aqua blue paper and a spiral purple bow. It was so beautiful that Demyx didn't want to open it. He wanted to preserve it forever.  
"Open it" Two words his love spoke with pure heart, like everything else he said. For someone without a heart, he sure did speak with one.  
Slowly he undid the bow, then began to peel back the paper. Demyx almost cried at how thoughtful the gift was.  
Ok well it wasn't that great. But to Demyx it was like a pile of untouched diamonds.  
Sitting in Demyxs' lap, in a pile of blue paper and purple bow, was a tiny, hand crafted, sitar.  
"It…it took me HOURS…I hope you like it, I know its ugly and everything but I mean…I really tried…"  
Demyx finally burst into tears and grabbed his lover into a tight hug.

Passing this little love fest in the hallway, Larxene cringed.  
"Disgusting!" She snorted as she walked into the room. "You" pointing at quiet, blue haired Zexion "You need to get off him RIGHT NOW" Larxene screamed "Do you even know how sick he is!? Do you want to catch something!?"  
Slowly getting off Demyx, Zexion kissed his forehead again. Zexion stood overshadowing the bed, smiling at his lover, then looking up to glare and the idiot 'nurse'. Zexion wanted more then anything to tell her how wrong she was in saying Demyx was 'sick', but his ungodly fear of her made him think twice.  
"Leave. Visiting hours are OVER" She pressed. Zexion began to walk away and Demyx grabbed his arm. He did not want be alone with this mad woman. She might try to give him another useless shot, and frankly, Demyx was already scared of needles enough without someone like Larxene stabbing him with them.  
"No, I mean it Demyx, don't make me force him out of here…" She was serious. Sadly, Zexion knew he had to go. Grabbing Demyxs' hand, Zexion kissed it longingly, sweetly, tenderly, like he would have kissed Demyx, if his whole jaw hadn't been wired shut.  
Then silently, like he did everything else, he left. As he shut the door behind him, Larxene held up a rusty needle she had probably picked from the biohazard bin that must be passed to get to Demyx's room.  
With an evil toothy grin, she asked "Guess where this one goes."

Act two: Somewhere over the rainbow

Somewhere in Twilight Town there is a hospital. Its small and probably doesn't house the best staff, but it's the only one for miles.  
After Axel was done with them a passer by had seen the kids and an ambulance was rushed over.  
Now they are in the intensive care unit, burn section, with 6 capable nurses working round the clock.  
Much better care then Demyx was getting.  
Olette's burns were mostly on the face and chest.  
Pence's were mostly the legs, as he tried to jump away before the blast got them.  
Hayner suffered the least. His were confined to his shoulder and left side, since he was hiding behind Olette at the time. Olette couldn't talk, but her heart was warmed by her two friends talking and telling her stories to cheer her up. Though there was still an ominous of dread in the group, they had given up all hope for Roxas.  
Roxas was an orphan, who lived with a foster family. They didn't really care about him, and when he went missing, they were happier then the group had seen. So calling the police seemed like a bad idea, his foster family would just lie and be happy to rid of him.  
There was no search for him, so he was never declared dead. In Olette's mind, that meant they could still find him.  
At noon, the nurse of the day would come and check on them. Give them medicine. Feed them lunch.  
The nurses always tried to talk to them, cheer them up, but the gang hated them and wanted them to leave as quick as possible. Hayner often made fun of the nurse to make Olette laugh. A few of the nurses complained but to no avail. The gang was the talk of the hospital. They wouldn't spill the story about Axel or how they got the burns, so they were a mystery. It wasn't just the burns, it was where the burns were, how they had hit the kids.  
Hayner, Pence, and Olette didn't have good friend, save each other and Roxas. So their visits were only from Pence's parents and sister. They got one visit from Hayner's dad, but no more from his family. As for Olette's family, they probably didn't even know she was here.  
"I bet she's just busy with work. I mean she loves you…she just…" Pence didn't know what to say about Olette's mom, but Hayner did.  
"She just loves liquor more. Just say it…we're all thinking it."  
Olette looked out the window, it had just stopped raining, and there was a rainbow outside, she focused all her thoughts on that, not her abusive parents.  
She loved Roxas so much. Since he came along, she spent more time at the club house. And that means her parents couldn't hurt her as much. Something else, her parents hated Roxas, so when he came over they went into the basement and…well they did thing Olette didn't like to think about.  
The gang spent almost every night at Olette's house, then when Roxas joined it made things even better, at least during the school year. Then summer hit and everything bad started pouring fback out from the deep, dark, crevasses they sunk into so long ago.  
The gang didn't like seeing the bruises she always seemed to have over her body.  
Her mother preferred her arms and stomach. Her father took a liking to beating her thighs and well…doing other things to her. Things that the only people in the world who knew were Hayner, Pence, and Roxas.  
And of course, Olette's father.  
Hayner was always the one who took her to the "special doctor's" offices. No one else had the heart to go.  
Everyone at the clinic hated Hayner, he seemed like a boyfriend that would push all this on Olette.  
The weird thing was, Hayner wasn't even her boyfriend.  
The boys admired her for how strong she was, and how she could always keep a smile on when things went bad.  
"You know…one day their both gonna get it from me…You know that right Olette?" Hayner asked her, bringing her out of her deep thought.  
Olette solemnly looked over to Hayner, then back to the window, where life was pretty and nothing bad could happen, where rainbows lived.  
…Olette and her rainbows…

Act Three: The search continues

Axel was still looking for his love. He didn't know where to look anymore, he had been everywhere.  
So he began to ask around.  
He went into every shop and small business he saw. Asking every person in them if they had seen Roxas.  
"He's short, blond, spiky hair? He…He wears cloths like mine, and he's got these wonderful blue eyes that you could just stare into for hours…" He asked the coffee shop barista, just as he asked everyone else.  
She just stared at him and called out "Number eighteen ...Your…Your orders ready…Please come take it, quick!"  
With that, Axel left, to the next shop.  
After three hours of looking, he found someone. The one. The person that could help him find _his_ one.  
A man dressed in a strange blue uniform, who carried a gun and stick. Axel almost remembered what these people were called, but it had been to long.  
"Yes, I have seen this boy…" He talked in a slow and monotone voice that made Axel feel like his ears were bleeding. He hated listening to this guy talk.  
"W-where?!" Axel was so excited he could hardly control himself.  
"Down…Barkton street…Past the hydrant…You know this one time…" As the man began to trail off Axel interrupted him "Listen guy this is really important, my friend could be dead!!"  
This caught the mans eye "Dead? Well well well…Maybe I should hurry my story up then?" On his face was an evil glare "What do _I_ get from telling you this little story?"  
Axel was a proud man and never had he done this for anyone else.  
He dropped to the ground, to his knees.  
The man smiled and most devious smile, he began to whirl his baton.  
Axel clasped his hands together, and began to cry.  
The mans smile grew more evil and bewitched with every passing second.  
"P-please….Please mister…I love him…" Axel begged.  
"Ahhhh" the man sigh "So that's it, is it?" another sigh "Well I guess…"  
Axel's eyes lit up through the tears.  
"Your going to just have to try harder to find him then aren't you? If I get nothing from this little deal, then why tell you at all you filthy little faggot?" The man put so much emphasis on the word "faggot", he spat a bit, and it hit Axel on the cheek.  
Axel was a proud man, he was not going to take this.  
Standing up and grabbing the man by the collar in one quick motion he snarled.  
"You fucking tell me where he is right now or I will make sure you feel pain like you never have you fat, ugly, pompous, shell of a man. You tell me right now or I will, I _will_, kill you. And that, my friend, is a promise"  
Axel let the man go, and he dropped to his bum.  
Getting his chakrams out, Axel pointed one flaming chakram at the mans face, inches away.  
"_tell me"_

The man cowered and sobbed "The…the old subway…near the sewer entrance…I saw him go in there really upset…that's all I know!"  
The same devious, evil smile that crossed the lips of this cowardly man, crossed Axel's.  
"Goood little boy….Now, I'm sorry to say, its time for you to get going."  
With his last remark, Axel threw a chakram at the mans neck, decapitating him.

Screams from the onlookers, and the shower of blood from the mans neck didn't seem to bother Axel, he was off to find his love.


	6. Chapter 6

Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are.  
~St. Augustine

Act one: The sky is crying…

Olette stared out the window, watching the rain fall and thinking of the best, and worst, night of her life.

Two years ago, the night her, Hayner, and Pence became best friends and the night that changed her life forever.

It was raining then to. She had to stay late in school to remake a test. She missed the day of the test because she had coughed up blood. Turns out her mother just punched her in the chest to hard, nothing really serious. Coming home late, in the rain, without an umbrella wasn't Olette's idea of fun, but it was better then being at home.  
She didn't have any friends she spent time with outside of school, her parents scared them all away.  
Well this night, about five in the afternoon, she got home and went for the key under the mat like any other night. As her hand went to lift the mat, her fathers foot came down and crushed it.  
Olette winched in pain, she tried to snap her hand back but that just caused more pain.  
She was caught.  
"What are you doing so late little missy?" Her father asked in his grim, dark, voice.  
Olette's father had brown hair like she did, but his eyes were not the lipid, green pools hers were. His eyes showed a dark soul and an evil heart.

Looking up into the eyes that had brought her so much pain the in past, Olette replied "I had to make up a test…remember? I was coughing up blood…I couldn't go to school…"  
Her father eased up on his foot enough for Olette to get her hand back.  
As she stood he grabbed her arm and pulled her close, with a sneer he whispered "How could you? I'm a _man_, I have _needs_. I've told you this before. You can't just expect me to take those needs out on your mother. Your _mother_. Olette…She's hideous."  
Stroking Olette's face, he continued "Not like you. Your so pretty. How did someone as _hideous_ as your mother produce such a soft, pretty child?"  
Olette smelled the alcohol on his breath. She knew what was in sore for the night. She might miss another day of school, well she would if it wasn't the last day before break.  
Still holding her close by the arm, he whipped around and pushed Olette inside, slamming the door shut behind them.  
She fell into the wall with a thud. A book flew from her side pack as she hit the floor.  
Looming up at her father, the man who should have raised her with care, love, and understanding. Not fear, hate, and beatings.  
Olette was afraid, as she always was. Father was not a kind man when drunk. Then again, father was never a kind man, even when he rarely is sober.  
Locking the door and walking slowly to Olette, her father preached "Oh Olette…Such a pretty name for such a pretty face…And such" Kneeling down, he felt her face "Sooooft skin…" He began to rub her leg "then again, sweetie" his hand moved up to her thigh "_everything_ on you is soft". An evil grin passed his lips, an evil thought with evil intonations and an equally evil grin.  
Olette began to quiver and sob. Her father could not stand for crying in his house.  
With a slap across the face, hard enough to bruise and cut her cheek on her teeth, she fell silent.  
Picking up his daughter in his arms, he brought her to his bedroom.  
Olette's mother was at work, she worked until eight, where she came home and drank.  
Olette's father on the other hand was unemployed, giving him all the free time in the world to spend with his precious daughter. He just _loved_ spending time with his daughter.

As he entered the room with his daughter in his arms, he threw her to the bed, locked the door and flipped the lights on. He liked to _see_ his work in action. He also liked making her watch, and see it all. It wasn't enough to make her feel it all.  
Slowly he began to strip his child, as she slid into a dark abyss.

When her father was done with her, he cleaned up and told her to get dressed and make him dinner. Mother would be home soon and she better have something for her.  
As Olette got dressed, her father exhaustedly watched her with a sick content.  
She left and he fell asleep, tired from defacing his only child.

As she began to prepare her parents meal, she wouldn't be eating tonight, she was to upset, she heard a knock. Walking slowly in pain over to the door, she checked the peephole.  
It was her two new friends from school. Hayner and Pence.  
She opened the door, with a gasp Pence asked "_whoa…_ what happened to your face Olette?" She was unaware of the bruises she obtained while her father had his fun with her. Hayner pushed his way in the door "Olette…did someone…_beat you?!"_  
With a giggle and a smile as she did with everything she said nonchalantly "Oh this? I fell down the stairs, no biggie". Her wide grin alone could have made them believe her, the fact that she didn't have stairs made them question it.  
Shrugging it off, Hayner asked "Wanna spend the night at our club house? We're celebrating the first night of spring break and-". Before he could finish his sentence Olette ran out the door and screamed "YES!! Yes I want to!!!"

That night they did nothing but talk all night, eat junk food, and play games. They fell asleep late morning. She would have to face the unholy wrath of her parents, but this night was worth it.  
She had made real friends. _Best _friends. Friends that would never leave her. With friends like this, she could survive her parents wrath.

"Hey Olette…Olllllette?!" Hayner screamed at her "Olette…the rain stopped. See the rainbow?" He had a big grin on his face. Indeed, the rain had stopped, and yes, there was a rainbow.  
But Olette was lost in happy thoughts about the past, she didn't see the beautiful color spectrum of the rainbow that was out the window, she was thinking of the one she saw when she woke up with her best friends in their club house on that amazing day.

Act two: Lost and Found

Axel looked all around the sewer entrance. Searching everywhere he finally, gave up.  
Axel sat down in front of the sewer entrance the man he killed told him Roxas was at.  
Roxas wasn't here, Axel was glad the liar was dead.  
As Axel looked upward, a raindrop hit him on the nose. It was raining.  
Axel couldn't just sit in the rain and wait for Roxas, could he?  
He didn't have anything better to wait for, and why not rain?  
Sighing, Axel could think if it weren't for that fucking cat crying.  
This whole time he kept hearing a low, faint cry from the sewer, it must be cat.  
It grew louder and now he couldn't think. He might as well save it so he could think again.  
Getting up Axel walked slowly to the sewer entrance that had once been a subway.  
The crying grew louder and Axel replied to it "Yeah, yeah…I hear ya…Calm down, I'm coming."

He walked across the old track of the old subway, following the cry of the cat, Axel hummed to himself. "Somewhere over the rainbow" was his choice of song._  
_It was a cheery song, he was hoping to pep up a little bit before he gave up completely on finding Roxas.  
As the crying grew louder, he swore he heard the cat say "_…axel…help…me…"_.  
He must he day dreaming. A cat wasn't talking to him.  
Then again, the closer he got to it, the less it sounded like a cat.  
"Maybe…A dog?" He asked himself. Pondering for awhile this question, he soon returned to his humming.

The sewer/subway he was in was very odd. The subway track was about 10 feet over the sewer below. There was one ladder down and a hell of a lot of ways to fall. There was no guide rail. Axel was guessing this is why they closed it down, it was dangerous. A lot of dogs and cats must be stuck down here. Well, their skeletons.  
Axel started down the ladder, wanting to save the dog/cat thing he was hearing. He wanted to do _some_ good today.  
Once on the bottom lading, Axel began to listen again. Another 20 minutes of walking, and he stopped hearing the creature. Within a few more steps, he was it.  
Laying in a puddle of blood and other bodily fluids, was a broken, dying little boy.  
With a gasp Axel began to sprint to the boy.  
It was to dark to see, but the broken, wispy, hurt voice made Axel sure. He knew this boy.  
This _boy_ wasn't a boy at all.  
This _boy_…

Act three: Hand crafted with love

Sitting next to the Demyx's bed was a bedside table. On that table was a lamp, a book about condensation he borrowed from Zexion, and the tiny, hand crafted, sitar that was his get well gift.  
It was about the size of his palm, it was blue and an almost perfect replica of the original.  
The only small difference was that Zexion craved a small heart into the back with "D+Z" in it.  
Demyx had a feeling that Zexion might have done that to his real sitar while he was in recovery. But then again that would make it all the better when he summoned his water clones and beat the bad guys, he would be doing it with a constant reminder that he was loved. Zexion was such a sweet man, always caring and thinking of his Demyx.  
Demyx sat on his bed, his jaw wired together, and happily pawed the sitar his love made him.  
As he was distracted, Larxene came in and began to make the bed across from him.  
Looking up he grunted.  
Larxene gasped "Oh…Your awake? Fucking wonderful…Well there's a little someone we have all been missing that might be coming in to the hospital. Your gonna have some company." Another evil smile from Larxene sent shivers down Demyx's spine.

The same scene was taking place at the hospital with the gang.  
The nurse came in, and began to make a bed. Hayner, Pence, and Olette had been moved from the burn ward to a normal room, with a better view for Olette.  
The nurse was making the bed next to Olette up for someone.  
"This bed is for a poor soul in the ICU. I hope me makes it…He's a nice little dirty blond boy…"  
The gang all looked at each other, they all knew. At least they thought they did.  
All hope was _not_ lost.


	7. Chapter 7

He was the only one I liked.  
He made me feel...  
Like I had a heart.

Act one: Yes, because they are stupid and they are Axel…

As the group awaited with bated breath for their best friend, it began to rain again.  
Minutes turned to hours.  
Olette had fallen asleep with a smile upon her face, Hayner waited patiently for Roxas to show up as burned as he was or injured much worse.  
Pence was reading, it seemed like he couldn't care less about his friend returning.  
"I can't believe you. Our _lives_ have revolved around trying to find Roxas again, and you…you don't even care…do you?" Hayner snarled at Pence.  
Slowly Pence put a book mark in his book, and set it down.  
"I…I had a dream last night. This guy isn't Roxas. But…"  
Pence's pause made Hayner beg to ask "But what?!"  
Pence took a glance over "Soon…Soon Hayner my boy…Soon…"  
Hayner hated it when Pence read certain books, he acted weird afterward.

The door to the room opened as a gurney wheeled it someone covered with blankets.  
Hayner and Pence gasped and quickly sat up in their beds, looking at who could possibly be there best friend.  
The man in the gurney was dirty blond. He had blue eyes.  
He also looked to be about 25.  
With a sad sigh, the boys lay back down.

Back in the organization's hospital, the feeling was the same about Roxas, but two members couldn't care less.

Demyx lay in his uncomfortable bed with Zexion sitting by him, stroking his arm.  
"'I cannot be killed with swords or arrows,' screamed the monster at the cavalry, 'I can only be killed with the secret words of the princess!'. With that, the monster ate the king's army." Zexion read aloud from one of Demyx's favorite books. It was childish but he still loved it.  
It was a story of a monster, a girl, and faith.  
Zexion continued to read, "Finally the princess of the land came to the monster. She heard that she could quail the monster and save the town."  
Demyx looked at Zexion after his pause, in a 'why did you stop reading' look.  
Zexion smiled at his love, "Oh well…I can't read and look at you at the same time…. I like looking at you…You make me happy. You don't even know, I could stare into those eyes for an eternity. Not to mention, you smell really good." They laughed heartily at that last remark. Zexion stopped laughing sooner than Demyx so that he could kiss him gently on the forehead, and as he did, Demyx stopped laughing too.  
To Demyx, nothing was more special or wonderful then a slight kiss from Zexion.  
Demyx loved to regale the other members of the organization of stories of how soft Zexion's lips were, and how gentle all his touches were. The other members hated having to hear it, it was another reason Zexion was picked upon so much.  
There was a long exchange of smiles and warm looks from Zexion and Demyx before an equally long hug, then a good bye kiss on the hand from Zexion.  
Visiting hours were over. As Zexion left, he promised, "I'll finish that story tomorrow…Sleep well…" feeling his face light up red he added "…I love you…".  
It was the first time they had said that to each other and Demyx couldn't even say it back because of Axel! He was definitely going to get him back.  
As Demyx fell to sleep that night, it finally crossed his mind, where was Roxas?

Act two: Bubbly Muffins

Running in the pouring rain, Axel held Roxas in his arms as he raced toward the hospital in total desperation. As he ran, Axel looked down to his love, who was covered in his own blood. Quietly with all his strength, Roxas begged "Axel…Hu….Hurry…".  
He was trying. With everything in him, Axel tried. He raced and ran as hard as he could. Onlookers gawked at the red head holding the blood covered blond boy running to the hospital.  
It would be so much easier if Axel knew where the hospital was.  
A nice police man told him where and Axel kept running, he didn't want to have to kill another man dressed like that.

Upon arriving at the hospital with Roxas barely clinging to life, he began to scream "Help!" at the top of his lungs. Soon, there were people swarming around them and someone put Roxas on a gurney. Axel and him were then frantically rushed into a room a few corridors down. They made Axel wait outside, which he was not happy about.  
He was happy he could catch his breath for a moment. Only for that moment, once his breath was caught he was struck with worry.  
What if Roxas died? What if he lost his love he worked so hard to get?  
"Well" he sat down "I guess…That I will always have my memories."  
Sighing he added "Until Xemnas does away with me that is…".  
The light that tells that someone is being operated on was red.  
Red like the Roxas' blood that covered Axel, from carrying him here.

Seeing this, DiZ was very pleased.  
As was Riku. Seeing Axel possibly getting his love back meant that some day, he to would get his love.  
But then again, there was still the possibility of Roxas dying. No one was immortal. Not even Nobodys.  
DiZ watched the screen with utter awe, as Riku watched DiZ with utter dismay.  
Why was he so interested in these people? Their pain seemed to make him happy.  
He found joy in watching them suffer. Well that's how Riku saw it.  
"…Schadenfreude…" He mumbled. Seeing DiZ like this made him remember his battle not so long ago with Vexen. Vexen had enjoyed watching Riku suffer too.

To DiZ, Riku was wrong. DiZ liked seeing the ups and downs of Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas, and Axel. He liked seeing how much they could all care for someone who lacked a heart to care or return love. At least that's how it _should_ be. How _did _Roxas return their love? Was it possible for him to really have a heart and still be a Nobody?

Act three: Cookies are tummy gods. Got it memorized?

The red light that traumatized Axel for three long hours finally turned off. Axel had no idea whether or not that was good or bad. But he sprung to his feet regardless.  
A doctor pushed open the door, and solemnly pulled down his face mask.  
Axels smile dropped to a dead frown.  
The doctor on the other hand, smiled at him, which confused Axel to no extent.  
Part of him was filled with joy, the other wondered why the doctor was such a sadistic freak.  
"Well…Its going to be awhile, but he'll be fine." Those ten words. Spoken with a quiet satisfaction. Those ten words made Axel's heart jump into his throat and made him grab the doctor into a tight grasp.  
On the verge of tears, Axel let go of the amazing doctor, begging him to answer him, "Well? What happened?! Where is he staying?! Does he get a private room???"  
With a laugh and a pat on the shoulder, the doctor replied "Well, we fixed him. Yes, he has a private room on the third floor. Their taking him there soon as they get everything closed up and cleaned up, you can wait here and go with it, you-"  
"Yes! Yes I want to go with him!! I'll wait." Axel quickly sat down, so he didn't upset anyone and was not in the way.  
In just a few moments he would be reunited with his love. His sunshine. His Roxas.

Room 358, on the third floor, in a private room Axel sat on the edge of a white bed with his lovely, blond angel asleep next to him.  
Axel couldn't be happier to see Roxas alive again. They had parted with such strong words that he was afraid it wouldn't be the same. It was. It was so amazing to be reunited after all this.  
Now they could live out Axel's dreams. They could be free, free of the organization, free of looking for their somebodys, free to be together until the end of their days.  
Thinking about this brought Axel bad thoughts.  
The doctor said there was a chance, Roxas could die.  
Well…what if the end of Roxas' days, was today?  
Just as Axel was pondering all this, Roxas opened his wonderful blue eyes.  
"Roxas!!" Jumping on him, Axel gave Roxas a tighter hug then was probably a good idea. Roxas began to gasp for breath and Axel let him go, sitting on the side of his bed, close to Roxas he smiled and waited for him to say anything.  
He missed his voice so much.  
Opening his eyes wider, gasping for breath a bit more, he finally spoke.  
In a raspy, broken, shell of his former voice, Roxas asked "Axel?"  
Bursting into tears, Axel hugged him again, more gentle this time, and whispered "I missed you…"  
Then with a sudden realization, he gasped "Wait! You remember me!?"  
Roxas had a cute little smile, making Axel weep more tears of perpetual joy, he added "Well of course I remember you, we're best friends right?"  
Axel bent down and kissed Roxas lightly on the lips, it lasted for only a few seconds but to them it felt like forever. They both were in a total bliss.  
Looking into his green eyes, Roxas asked Axel quietly "So…what happened? Where are my friends? Where…are Hayner, Pence, Olette?"  
Axels smile soon faded, "You mean…You remember them to? How…How do you remember both me, and them? I thought that-"  
Cutting off Axel by putting a finger to his lips softly, Roxas grinned "You are a part of my heart, you always will be, but Axel, they are a part of my heart too. Without friends, we are nothing. Without love, we are even less. You need both to be whole."  
Axel moved Roxas' hand away with a loving gesture. "Silly little boy. We don't have hearts."  
With a cunning smile, Roxas had a great rebuttal, "Axel…I love you. You don't think we have hearts. Well don't you love me to?" Axel nodded "Well then we _do_ have hearts. Just because we are Nobodys, just because we don't have real hearts doesn't mean we don't have them at all". Axel wasn't following any of this, and that showed on his facial expression, so Roxas kept going "We love each other so…We have hearts. Our love, our feelings toward each other and everyone, they are what give us hearts. We gave ourselves the power to love and feel, by doing that we gave ourselves hearts. No one, _no one, _can take that away from us. As long as we have love in our souls and our hearts, then we will forever have hearts and the memories in them. As long as we love each other, our true memories that reside in our hearts will never fade. We can _never_ forget each other, even if it seems like it. Got it memorized?" Axel smiled at Roxas' speech and how he mimicked him, tears streaming from his eyes lightly, he asked "A-always?"  
Roxas smiled and nodded "Always, I promise."  
Returning his smile, Axel hugged Roxas tight, and kissed him on the forehead.

Pulling away from him, Roxas' smile faded "Axel…I love you but…There's something I need to tell you…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one."  
--John Keats

Act one: Unhappy news

"I'm pregnant."  
"WHAT?!" Olette screamed into the phone, on the other line of which was her happily intoxicated mother, passing on her 'good news' to everyone.  
"Do you even know I'm in the hospital? Do you know how long I've been here?" Olette's patience grew short with her mother.  
"Hospital? Since when? Awe did you party a little to hardy dear? I thought the house was a bit quiet the last few days or so…" Her mother burped loud into the phone following her response. 'A few days or so?' Olette thought to herself, 'Try three weeks…'  
With that, Olette let out a heavy sigh and hung up. She looked back out the window, where it was foggy with not much to be seen.  
"Should you be screaming like that, you're still healing remember? Anyway, what's going on with your mom Olette?…" Hayner pried as he emerged from the bathroom.  
The silence told Hayner it couldn't be good, and that he should leave it alone for now.  
Laying back in his bed Hayner looked out the window as Olette did. The day was ominous. Just like the day Roxas had left. This day, just as that one did, put a damper on everyone's heart.  
Pence and Hayner enjoyed that Olette could talk again, her burns had healed enough to talk somewhat. They told her not to talk to much so she could heal faster. They should have told her not to talk to her mother either if they wanted her to heal faster. She always yelled when talking to her. Her mother had always made things worse for Olette, and since she was friends with Hayner and Pence now, she wasn't putting up with it anymore.

"She was doing so well before this…" Pence looked over at Olette, making sure she was asleep before he continued , "I mean…Why did her mother have to go and ruin this? Her burns are going to hurt to much for her to talk again…I missed her voice…"  
Also looking at Olette, thinking about the future and what it holds, Hayner sighed, "I wonder what her mom said to her…It seemed pretty bad."  
"shef hafin….a bamif…." Olette tried to say, her eyes half open still in the position she was asleep in . The screaming had made it to painful to talk normally for some time. So she resorted to talking with a bad lisp, seeing as it was the most comfortable, as she had the past two days when she couldn't talk.  
She had been practicing talking normal again, and yesterday she finally got most of it down. Sadly, it seemed like talking to her dear mater was too much strain for her.  
"She…has to what Olette?" Hayner pondered the meaning of what Olette was trying to say.  
"Oh umm…She making an omelet?" Pence asked joyfully, only getting strange looks from the others.  
Trying harder, Olette sat up "Shef…" It was obviously painful to speak like this, "Havink…" The other two where waiting expectantly, "A…Baybay…"  
Pence still had a dumb look upon his face, he didn't understand. Luckily Hayner did, "What?!"  
Nodding solemnly, Olette sighed sadly.  
"Well…it's their child. They can't expect you to take care of it." Hayner tried to cheer up his friend, the glare from Olette told him it didn't work. Olette's eyes were very expressive.

Laying back down, she looked toward the window into the fog. She imagined the rainbow from the day her, Hayner, and Pence all became best friends as she often did to comfort herself.  
Hayner and Pence looked out the window with her, hoping for a new rainbow to form and brighten her day.

Another child meant that Olette would have to take care of it. It meant she would miss more school. It meant that she would be responsible when her father undoubtedly hurt it to such an extreme that it could possibly die.  
Her mother being drunk wasn't helping either. What if that effected the child? Olette was lucky her mother didn't start dinking until Olette was about six. Her father didn't start abusing her until her ninth birthday, one she'll never forget; she didn't feel like thinking about that right now, she had better things to think about. Her future was being left in the unfitting hands of people she miserably called her parents.  
'Only three more years…' Olette thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Act two: Two Souls

"Just a few more weeks my friend…just a few more weeks…" With long blond hair and, acidic, menacing green eyes, Vexen was quite a creepy member of the Organization. His voice was a match for Larxene's, but she was far more sadistic on the inside than Vexen.  
Looking up into Vexen's celadon eyes, Demyx's facial expression said it all. With an evil grin showing much of Vexen's clean, while teeth, he elaborated, "Your jaw" Vexen thrust a finger at Demyx's face, "If you cannot tell, it has been wired shut so it can heal. Do you not remember what our little number eight did to you? Did you block it all from memory Demyx?" Raising an eyebrow at Demyx, he continued, "Seeing as it is wired shut you cannot reply, but you can have the common decency to at least nod your ungrateful head."  
It was Vexen's week to take care of the infirmary. Demyx was still the only one in it, so it wasn't the hardest job in the Organization. Demyx was waiting for Zexion's week, which was two away. It would be like heaven on earth.  
Demyx kept staring at Vexen, waiting for him to either finish dressing his wounds or let Zexion into the room.  
Letting out a deep sigh, Vexen's smile faded, "The best thing that could ever happen to this Organization was you getting hurt like this. You know that, do you not? No one here likes you. Your voice is like thousands of nails on a chalkboard, and we are so very glad your voice will be absent for some time."  
Leaning close to Demyx's face, only inches away, Vexen whispered, "And I will see to _personally_, that your voice is incapacitated for as long as possible, you selfish, dirty, little rat…"  
Leaving Demyx shaking and scared , Vexen departed letting Zexion come in.  
Exchanging glares Zexion and Vexen walked by each other in the doorway, Vexen bumping Zexion's arm, almost pushing him over.  
Sauntering over to the bed, Zexion sat on the edge of it, picking up his Demyx's hand and kissing it gently.  
"I see your doing better today honey."  
Demyx tried to smile, but he only hurt himself and let out a painful groan. Zexion set his hand on Demyx's cheek. His hand was warm and soft, like always. It comforted Demyx like nothing else, save Zexion's kiss and warm embrace.  
With a yawn, Zexion laid down with Demyx, wrapping his arms around his love and laying his head onto his chest. Blushing, Demyx wrapped one arm around Zexion and used the other to push his hair from his face. Demyx liked seeing Zexion's face, not his hair.

Act three: Two hearts beat as one

Snoring fairly loud, curled onto a spot on the couch in the waiting room, Axel dreamed of his peaceful life he was to soon achieve with Roxas. Roxas was busy having his wounds dressed and cleaned, so Axel brought it upon himself to take a nap in the waiting room.  
A nurse shook his shoulder in a few quick thrusts, "Excuse me, sir…Sir…" Axel jumped a little bit waking up, but soon was excited, "Is Roxas better? Can-" a yawn interrupted him, "Can I visit him yet?"  
The nurse nodded and Axel ran into the room.  
Roxas was redressing himself in his hospital gown when Axel burst through the door.  
Quickly coving his tiny boxers, Roxas blushed and screamed at Axel to turn around. Axel, also blushing, turned around promptly. Both of their hearts were racing.  
Roxas shook trying to redress himself the rest of the way. When done, he sat on his bed and called to Axel that he could turn around again. Smiling, Axel happily ran over to his Roxas and sat with him.  
Holding him in a tight hug, Axel buried his face into Roxas shoulder. His hand slipped into the open back of Roxas' gown, and held onto the skin of his waist. Although it wasn't sexual, Roxas had never had anyone touch him like this. With this much passion, with this much love. This made Roxas nervous.  
Axel's hands were warm and tough. Worn from so much use of fire and his chakrams. His grip was firm and controlling, like he was. Being in Axel's arms made Roxas feel safe.  
After quite some time, Axel slowly let Roxas out of his grasp reluctantly, "Roxas..?"  
Looking into his emerald eyes, Roxas smiled "Yeah?"  
Axel avoided Roxas' eyes, "Roxas…What was it that you wanted to tell me the other day? You said you needed to tell me something but then…" Looking out the window, Axel continued quietly, "You said it wasn't the right time…"  
Shaking his head, Roxas laughed, "No Axel, I said that 'Its not time for that yet.'"  
Axel stared at Roxas with a dumbfounded look, "Big difference…Well what did you need to tell me?"  
Grabbing Axel into a tight hug, Roxas giggled, "I told you! Its not time for that yet."  
Axel hugged the giggling Roxas back, "If only the Organization could see you now, giggling like a school girl…" Sharing a laugh they remained in each others arms for sometime.

Later that night, after they shared a small dinner, Axel and Roxas lay cuddling on the recovery bed. It wasn't that big but they didn't seem to mind. As Roxas' head was resting on Axels chest, the slow, rhythmic, motion of his breathing began to lull him to sleep. Axel stroked Roxas' dirty blond hair as he drifted off to sleep.  
"We need to make the best of the time we have together…I fear…"Axel cut himself off, "You know what, its nothing…"  
Roxas was already dreaming by the time Axel had begun talking.

Waking up the next morning, Roxas yawned and got up off the bed and Axel, who was deeply asleep.  
After a quick bathroom trip, he returned to find Axel still asleep in the same position he left him.  
Roxas watched as Axel slept, his face was so innocent and soft when asleep, it lacked the seriousness that he maintained when awake. Roxas knew better then anyone that Axel was no where near as serious as he let on, it was all an act to maintain his rank and social power in the Organization. On the inside, where Roxas knew him, he was a soft, sweet, caring, and kind person. The kind of person that would do anything for the people he loved; and he loved Roxas.  
Deep down Roxas knew what he had to tell Axel, and he had to do it today, there was no more putting it off.

Roxas ordered a breakfast from the nurses, they didn't mind bringing extra for Axel.  
While they were on their way, Roxas woke up Axel. Groggy, he yawned, "What's wrong Roxas?"  
Roxas shook his head, "Nothing, breakfast is on its way."  
Sitting together they ate in silence. A feeling of despair was abound in the air.  
"Are you going to tell me" Axel set down his fork, "Because…Its starting to worry me."  
Staring at his milk, Roxas looked at Axel with one eye open, "Of course, why would I tell you I wanted to tell you then just not?"  
Growing impatient Axel pried, "Pleeeeease tell me Roxas…"  
Laughing at his own stupidity, Axel took a small bite of his toast to shut himself up.  
"Well…what are you gonna do for me if I do tell you?" Roxas was smiling at his goofy Axel.  
Axel slowly set his breakfast onto the table beside them, then Roxas'.  
"I wasn't finished with that…" Pouted Roxas. "Oh I know, but you wanted to see what you would get from telling me right?" Axels evil grin returned as he tackled Roxas to the floor.  
Roxas let out a groan of pain, this couldn't be good for his healing.  
Axel's feet held down Roxas' hands as he sat on his chest, arms crossed over his own. His evil smile growing larger by the second.  
Scared to wits end, Roxas pleaded, "What are you going to do to me?!"  
Axel leaned in closer to Roxas, "Oh baby, you'll see." His grin was wide and his eyes shadowed by his unkempt hair.  
Roxas was openly scared, this didn't seem like the Axel that he knew. Soon his thoughts here proved wrong.  
Axel couldn't hold it in any longer, his grin became his normal warm-hearted smile, and his eyes shone like jewels once more as he left out a laugh. Roxas laughed with him.

Axel stood up and held out a hand to Roxas, taking it he was pulled to his feet, then into a hug.  
"So are you gonna tell me or do I have to make you?" Axel whispered into Roxas' ear.  
Pulling out of the hug, Roxas sat on the bed, and patted it in a 'join me' sort of way.  
Axel did as indicated and sat with Roxas. He wrapped one arm around his love and smiled, "So what is it?"  
Looking into his eyes Roxas told him, "I know about everything Axel."  
"Uh…what do you mean? What do you know about?"  
"My time as Sora, my somebody. How I entered the Organization. Everything."  
Axel's heart sank, bowing his head he asked, "How…how do you know?"  
Picking Axels chin up with his hand gently, he told him, "Something happened to me in the sewer…I don't know what but…I know about it all; my heart knows. That's all that matters now. Is that I know."  
Axel began to cry, "So…I'm guessing…You'll want to go back to being Sora now huh?"


	9. Chapter 9

When you really care about someone, you have to let them go. If they really love you in return, they will always come back.

Act one: Reality

Roxas was sleeping atop Axel, cheerfully in a dream world together. Neither one could be happier, until Roxas stopped breathing.  
Roxas' gasps for breath woke Axel into a fearful panic. Rushing off, Axel made sure Roxas was laying on his back and safely on the bed. He ran into the hall, looking for the closest nurse or doctor around, but no avail. Racing around corners, and ducking into patient rooms, he was alone. How could a hospital be so empty? Did everyone go home?  
No, that was complete idiocy. Then what was the answer?f  
After checking most of the hospital, Axel ran back into Roxas' room.

Tears streamed from his eyes as he dropped to his knees. The monitor next to Roxas was beeping slower then it should. It kept getting slower. Slower…  
Axel was in complete shock. Why was that monitor beeping so slow?  
Then, it happened. Flat line. Gone. In seconds Axel had lost his whole world. He lost his happy future. He lost his hopes and dreams.  
He lost his Roxas.

Gasping for his own breath, Axel jolted up in bed, toppling Roxas off the side. Sweat pouring from his forehead, tears from his eyes. He grabbed his chest and gasped, "Roxas?"  
Looking around the room Axel gasped again, more tears coming from his eyes, clouding his vision, "R-Roxas?"  
Burring his head in his hands, Axel sobbed. He really did lose Roxas. He really was all alone. He really had-  
"Ax…el…?" A raspy and tired voice came from floor.  
Jumping up, then over the side of the bed and falling on top of Roxas, Axel's tears of fear and pain turned quickly to joy. Hugging him tight, Axel whispered, "I'm so sorry for the fight the other day, please don't ever leave me…" His tears quickly turned back to those of pain as he thought of Roxas leaving.  
Hardly able to breath, Roxas pushed Axel off of him, "What is going on?" Roxas stared blankly at Axel who was crying harder then he had ever seen. Roxas' hand slowly lifted and wiped away some of the tears on Axels right cheek, "Oh Axel…You know I don't like seeing your beautiful green eyes like this…All bloodshot and sad…Cheer up and tell me what happened that upset you so much."  
Roxas' sweet smile gave Axel the courage to tell him. His smile gave Axel the courage to do anything.  
Axel quickly glanced down at his hand, where the blood from two days ago had all but washed away. Today only a few gashes and cuts remained.

Two days ago Roxas had told Axel that he knew everything. He knew about the Organization and Sora.  
Roxas didn't know how Axel would take this, but he never thought he would take it like that.

Axel had been crying then to, nowhere near this bad though, "So…I'm guessing…You'll want to go back to being Sora now huh?"  
Roxas looked down, then back up to meet Axels tearful eyes, "Well I have to. Its not fair Axel. If I don't go back to being sora…I'm taking away someone else's love. I'm taking away a son from parents that actually want him; ones that miss him and love him. If I don't go back…Let me put it this way…I'm not that selfish."  
There they sat in quiet for some time, both wondering what to do next.  
Then it hit Axel, and he hit Roxas.  
Without a warning, Axel drew back his right arm, fist balled, and punched Roxas in the nose.  
Roxas tumbled off the bed, hitting his head against the wall before the rest of his body slammed into it. Axel rose to his feet, with no intention of helping Roxas back up, "Its 'selfish'?! What's selfish is making me worry so much. What's selfish is having me almost get killed for you nine time over. What's fucking selfish is telling me this after I confess my love to you and kill a man just to see you again!" Axels chest rose and fell rapidly.  
A few drips of blood from Roxas' nose made him come to reality, "You hit me."  
Axels breathing was slowly becoming regular again.  
"You…Hit me." Roxas repeated.  
"You…" He touched the blood running down his face, "You hit me. You…bitch!"  
Roxas jumped to his feet and returned the punch from Axel, only this one into his stomach.  
Axel wasn't expecting to be hit in return, he tumbled backward and fell over the bed, the top of his back was the first to hit, then his head ricocheted off the linoleum. His legs remained on the bed, in a 'rag-doll' kind of way.  
Roxas didn't know his own strength. He rushed over to Axel, only to see his eyes closed and breathing had become irregular again, "Axel? Honey I'm so sorry…are you alright?"  
Roxas kneeled down to see the extent of his damage. When he did, Axel grabbed his arm and pulled him close, "Bitch? Couldn't you come up with a better insult, you little bastard." Axel quickly shoved Roxas back, causing him to fall to his behind.

"What is going on in here?!" A nurse rushed into the room to see Roxas sitting on the floor, his nose bleeding even more.  
"Call the doctor! Emergency!!" The nurse screamed into the hall and rushed to Roxas' side.  
The next few hours were a blur for Roxas, but Axel remembered them far to well. The image was burned into his mind forever.

Axel was thrown into the hall as the doctors rushed in. What was going on? He needed to know.  
Standing by the door, Axel intended to peak in, but a doctor shooed him away and told him, "You have to say in the waiting room, this is serious."

So in the waiting room Axel waited. With every minute his pain, loss, confusion, and anger grew deeper.  
After an hour and a half had pasted, he was done waiting. Standing up, the others waiting in the room with him looked at him like he was crazy. This angered him even more.  
Walking at a pace far to quick to be called walking anymore, Axel made his way to Roxas' room.  
Only to find him gone.  
There's only so much anger one man can keep inside before he hurts something. This something was himself and the adjacent wall. Punching it far harder then he did Roxas' nose, the white hospital wall was painted red.  
He punched that wall a few times, until the wall was covered in more of his blood then he was and it had a nice little dent. These were sturdy walls. Axel got the feeling a lot of people punched these walls…  
He only stopped due to a nurse running up to him and telling him the worst news he had ever heard, "We…We're losing him…Would you like to come say goodbye?"  
Her voice was solemn and scarred. She had seen Axel's punch-fest with the wall, and Roxas' nose.

The blood Roxas thought was from his nose was actually from his mouth. The jolt from hitting the wall had punctured his lung. He was drowning in his own blood. All thanks to his "love" Axel.

Axel sat next to the bed Roxas was in, holding his hand and watching his breathing machine do all the things Roxas couldn't do because of Axel.  
"I…I'm so sorry…I just didn't want you to leave me after everything and now…Your going to aren't you Roxas? Your leaving me…" He didn't care how selfish this sounded, he couldn't lose his Roxas.  
Then was the sight that haunted Axel far more then anything. The monitor of Roxas' heart was acting weird. Beating to fast. It had to be beating to fast, no ones heart could beat that fast.  
More tears, Axel never cried this much. The doctor came in, calm and quiet, "He is fine, that nurse mistook you for someone else."  
Jerking his head over to look at the insane doctor, Axel gasped, "What do you mean?"  
"He is perfectly fine, well far from perfect, but still fine. He'll be able to breath on his own by tomorrow. Then he can be put back into his room." His smile was warm and comforting. Axel didn't buy it, "Then why is his heart beating so fast? It shouldn't be that fast…Is he having a heart attack?…is he going to….die?" The word 'die' made Axel shed even more tears, he buried his face on Roxas' legs, sobbing his own heart out.  
The doctor smiled and patted Axels back, "Son, calm down ok?"  
Looking back up at the doctor, Axel didn't understand why he was smiling, "Calm down? I'm sitting here watching my best friend die…How do you expect me to _calm down_?!"  
Axel finally got a good look at this man. He was tall and old. Light brown eyes clashing with his sliver hair.  
He did have a warm smile though. Something Axel always enjoyed in someone.  
The doctor kneeled next to Axel, "You know the subconscious mind picks up a lot when we are asleep. Similar things happen to coma patients."  
Sniffling, Axel probed, "I don't get it…What does this have to do with my friend dying?"  
A small chuckle was all Axel got from the doctor who was standing up, and slowly leaving.  
"Wait you can't leave!" Axel tried to stand, but his legs failed him and he fell back to his seat.  
His knees were weak from emotion and stress, "What if he dies!? He looks like he's dying!"  
The doctor let out another small laugh as he exited the room, "You might want to look at him again…By the way, Axel, his heart is beating that fast, for you."

Act two: Beating

Axel didn't understand this either until he turned around and saw the big, blue eyes that gave him so much comfort. Roxas was awake.  
More tears, he couldn't believe himself crying this much, "You…Your ok?…How much of that did you hear?" Roxas' face grew hot and red with a blush. He heard it all.  
Axel grabbed his hand one more time and kissed it, "I thought I lost you…"  
Roxas tried to smile from behind his air mask, until he looked at the hand Axel was holding his with.  
A groan. That's all he could muster up, but that groan made Axel look at his hand.  
Blood.  
A lot of it, they must be still cleaning it off the wall.  
Roxas had just woke up, but he heard all of what Axel said. How sad he was; how sorry his voice was.

A few hours later the doctor came back to check on Roxas. By this time Axel had yet to stop talking.  
He was telling Roxas everything at least twice. Stories, jokes, and a lot of 'I'm sorry's.  
Holding his arm out to the door, the doctor asked, "I need to check up on him now, please wait outside."  
Great, more waiting.  
This waiting session though, ended well.  
Roxas was taken off the breathing machine and he was back into his room much sooner then anyone thought he would be. Roxas was a fighter, and strong.

"I have to be Sora again, Axel…" Roxas let out a painful sigh. Most deep breathing hurt.  
"I can't lose you again Roxas…I love you. Don't you understand that?!" Axel's angry rebuttal was full of passion and emotion, as everything he did was.  
Roxas glanced down at his hands, fingers twiddling over each other, "I love you to but…What do you want me to do?"  
Axel couldn't look into the blue eyes he often sought comfort in, "Roxas…Seeing that machine today beat like that…I thought I was going to lose you. I can't ever lose you…"

The night ended with Axel asleep in the chair across the room from Roxas.

Act three: Disbelief

That night was the first of many to come with a nightmare about Roxas. Screaming as he woke up, Axel was gasping for breath, relieved to find Roxas in his bed, only slightly annoyed.  
Yawning, Roxas had been awakened by the scream and did most of the hospital, "What's the big idea? Trying to kill me here Axel?"  
A cold voice, something that Roxas had never heard from Axel, "Don't joke like that…I lost you…."  
Dumbfounded, Roxas wondered, "Umm I'm right here…"  
Axel looked deep into Roxas' eyes, "No…In the dream…Never mind…"

Then was breakfast and everything was normal. Neither man brought up the fight or the dream.  
The rest of the day was happy and calm.  
Then the night, the terror was back. Axel had the dream again. Running through the hospital, no one there, Roxas dying.  
Which brings us back to today.

"Axel…are you going to tell me?" Roxas snapped Axel back from his flash back from the last two days.  
Shaking his head, "Yea…Umm…I've been having nightmares…" This was something most men proud like Axel could never say out loud.  
"About what?" Roxas was examining the cuts on Axels knuckles from punching the wall.  
He couldn't look into those eyes, "I…You. Your heart beat monitor slowed down, so I went to find someone to help you. But the hospital was disserted. Then you died and I never got to talk to you again. I lost you…I-"  
Nodding, "Axel?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm not on a heart monitor."  
Axel let out a sad sigh, "Not anymore…But you were, thanks to me."  
Roxas lifted up Axels chin, "That's in the past, let it go. I love you."  
A swift glare, "How could you love someone you could so easily leave?"  
It was true. How could he?  
"This has nothing to do with me wanting to leave you…I have to. I'm not a whole person. Sora needs me…"  
Then everything finally clicked in Axels head, "Roxas. I understand."  
Pulling him into a deep kiss, Axel began to cry again, as did Roxas.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Every story has a happy ending,  
When the end isn't happy, then its not really the end.

Act one: Release

Midsummer. Olette, Hayner, and Pence we're released from the hospital. Their burns healed to the point the doctors told them they could go home. Olette was dreading this more and more, until something gloriously terrible happened. Her parents were dead. Her father had gotten drunk, then shot her mother and himself .  
She was free. She had escaped the terrible hold her parents had on her.  
Things got better from there. Hayner's parents had an extra bedroom, so they could look after Olette.  
Hayner's parents loved Olette, they always wanted a daughter. Soon she would be a happy, spoiled, sixteen year old girl. Her birthday was coming up you know.

Hayner couldn't be happier. He had always had a secret little crush on Olette. Now he could see her everyday, all day. He could protect her. He could make sure that Olette never needed another abortion because of her father.

When the parents came to get them, it was the first really happy day they had since before Roxas left.  
Olette ran into Hayner's moms arms. Pence picked up and hugged and kissed his little sister.  
And Hayner stood back and watched with a terribly happy smile.

'Free…' Hayner thought as they walked into the sun light of summer, back to their homes and back to their happiness.

Act two: Unwired

It was Vexen's week, again. The infirmary had another patient besides Demyx. A girl with short black hair and blue eyes. She didn't talk much. In fact, Demyx had no idea why she was here.  
He really didn't care, as long as Zexion was here to see him out.  
Yesterday, he got his jaw unwired and back to how it was. He could talk again, much to the dismay of Vexen.

The talk about Axel and Roxas had long but gone. Xemnas told the Organization Axel was long gone, as was Roxas.  
He knew better, but why take away their shot at happiness? He didn't need them for now.

Demyx and Zexion grew closer with everyday. Vexen's hate for Demyx grew to.  
One day, he was going to lash out at him and hurt him bad, if not kill him.

Act three: Whole

"I can't believe this is our last night…" Axel stared up at the ceiling of the hotel they had been staying at.  
Roxas rubbed his face into Axel bare chest. Tonight had been amazing. It was the first time they consummated their love for each other. They both knew tomorrow could never be as amazing as today. No other day for the rest of their lives could be.  
"That was great Axel", Roxas kissed him lightly on the lips, savoring every moment.  
Then another kiss, and Roxas climbed on top of Axel. They held each other tight for the rest of the night, proving their love for each other again and again, at least as much as Roxas could handle. He was a small, fragile boy still.

Then finally the day dawned. It was tomorrow. Axel let out a yawn, getting up and waking up Roxas in the process.  
He had to take a shower. Roxas joined him. Since the day at the hospital that they had a fight, they hadn't left each others side.

With Roxas' hands tightly clasped around Axels arm, they walked up to the hotel clerk, paid for there stay, and left.  
Walking in their Organization coats, they headed toward the forest.  
Past the forest was a castle.  
In that castle was Sora. Asleep. Waiting.

DiZ welcomed Axel and Roxas with open arms, "Hello, hello! Its so nice to finally meet you Mr. Axel!"  
DiZ shook Axels hand vigorously, then Roxas', although he already knew him.

Inviting them for tea and a talk, DiZ motioned for Axel and Roxas to come inside.

"It was me." He announced, "I gave Roxas all the information about Sora and the Organization."  
"But why?" Roxas hadn't let go of Axels arm yet.  
"You need to know, simple as that."

Finally, it was time. Axel, Roxas, DiZ, and a man who called himself "Ansem", all walked to the chamber that held Sora. DiZ and Ansem left Axel and Roxas alone.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye…" Roxas looked into Axels green eyes for what seemed to be the last time.  
Shaking his head, Axel disagreed, "Roxas…If what you said was true, about us having hearts because we feel, well…I feel that I love you, I know I do. And love doesn't ever die. It can never burn out. Your heart will always remember mine, and mine will always remember yours. If we keep those memories alive…" Axel began to cry again. Not trying to hide his tears, he continued, "I will never forget you. I will search forever and a day, to find a way to bring you back to me, if only for a moment. So you can't say goodbye because…"  
His voice was choking, "Goodbye is forever, this can't be forever…there's not way, I-I couldn't go on knowing I could never see you again. I love you…"  
Axel held Roxas in a tight grasp, holding on to him for as long as possible. In a whisper, Roxas told Axel he loved him to.  
Tilting his head up, Roxas kissed Axel.  
His lips were warm and solid for a moment, then they began to get cold and fade away.  
Roxas' normally lustful, dirty blond hair became dull.  
His blue eyes faded to gray.  
His skin was cold. His kiss was limp.  
Axel pulled his lips away from Roxas'. He sat on the floor, cradling his love in his arms and he died.  
With that, he was gone.  
Roxas was gone.  
Tears fell onto Roxas' cold face. He couldn't feel them anymore. He couldn't feel the pain Axel was feeling either.  
He was gone, off to somewhere far better.  
He was going to be a whole person again.

Axel sat and cried, wishing he could have his happiness back. He wished for the future they promised to have together. He wished he had been more selfish and hadn't let Roxas go. He wished he didn't have to be alone again.  
But that was it, Axel was alone, without his Roxas.  
Roxas was gone, and Axel was alone…


End file.
